There Goes My Life
by elin2002
Summary: Another Brucas Song Fic!
1. Chapter 1 All He Could Think

Hey Guys

Per request here is another song fic. The song title is _'There Goes My Life'_ By Kenny Chesney. It is a Brucas.

Love,

Emily

(I don't own this song or OTH)

Brooke and Lucas have been in a relationship for two years they were the it couple. She was head cheerleader; he was co-captain of the basketball team. They were inseparable, if you saw one the other wasn't that far behind. During the basket ball game Brooke was scared of the news she was going to tell Lucas after whether the won the game or lost the game it wasn't really going to be a good night for them. She started remembering earlier in the day when she went to the appointment that changed her life and ultimately Lucas' only he didn't know it yet.

"_Brooke Davis?" Asked a nurse into the waiting room._

"_Right here." Said Brooke._

"_How are you today?" Asked the nurse._

"_Okay, I wish my boyfriend was here but I didn't have the heart to tell him until I know for sure." Said Brooke remembering the last time her and Lucas were faced with this possibility._

"_Everything should be fine." Said the nurse as she took Brooke's vitals. "The doctor will be right in to see you."_

"_Thank you." Said Brooke as she fiddled with the promise ring that Lucas had given her on Valentines' Day._

"_Hello Brooke, how are you?" Asked Dr. Braverman._

"_Okay, just nervous." Said Brooke._

"_Well let's see if we can ease your fears a little." Said Dr. Braverman._

Dr. Braverman did his exam of Brooke and determined that she was in fact pregnant. He did an ultrasound so she would have some thing to show Lucas when she told him.

Just as Brooke came out of her trance Lucas shot a three pointer and made it. It was the last shot of the night and the game was over, now she had to get up the nerves to tell Lucas the truth.

It was twenty minutes later and a very nervous Brooke stood out side the boys locker room waiting for Lucas. She didn't see him come out with the group and she spotted Lucas' brother Nathan come out.

"Nathan! Where's Luke?"

"He's still in the locker room, is everything okay?" Asked a concerned Nathan.

"Yeah I just want to congratulate him on the game." Said Brooke.

"Well he's the only one left in there so you can go in with out getting in trouble by Whitey." Said Nathan.

"Thanks Nate."

"Your welcome."

Brooke walked into the locker room and looked around for Lucas.

"Luke?" Asked Brooke knowing he was somewhere in there.

"Hey Cheery, what are you doing in here?" Asked Lucas as he hugged her.

"I needed to talk to you about something and I was waiting outside for you but when you didn't come out I asked Nate if you were still in here and he said I could come in." Said Brooke.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Asked Lucas as he pulled Brooke into his lap on the bench in front of the lockers.

"Well I had to go to the doctor's today and he told me something that is going to change us both forever." Said Brooke.

"Brooke you're scaring me, just tell me." Said Lucas.

"I'm pregnant and it's for sure this time." Said Brooke as she pulled the ultrasound picture out of her jacket pocket and showed him.

"Oh my god, when?"

"Valentine's Day, I know we were so careful. But it happened and I'm keeping the baby no matter what." Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Lucas.

Lucas had so many thought running through his mind at that moment, but he didn't dare express them to her. __

All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one.

All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.  


He knew she was just as scared as he was if not more so he did what he thought was best he held her and told her that they would get through it together and that he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2 And He Said

The song title is _'There Goes My Life'_ By Kenny Chesney.

_Special thanks to: Laura369 and jeytonlover for their reviews._

Love,

Emily

(I don't own this song or OTH)

_And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life..._

After the shock of Brooke telling him that she was pregnant, they sat there and just hugged and cried until the cleaning staff came through and they decided to leave.

"So when's your next appointment?" Asked Lucas as they made their way to his car.

"In three weeks." Said Brooke.

"Okay, so I think we should tell Mom and Keith tomorrow just take tonight to let it settle in." Said Lucas.

"Yeah." Said Brooke quietly as she looked out the window.

"Brooke, it's going to be okay. We're going to make it through this. I love you and nothing is going to keep me from being there for you and the baby." Said Lucas, meanwhile his brain was screaming _'Are you crazy this is a child; we're not ready for this. What about college, and all of our plans this wasn't supposed to happen now!'_

Lucas felt bad about dropping her off at her apartment all alone but he had to go home and think of how they were not only going to tell his mother and Keith, but what they were going to do about everything else.

"Call me if you need anything, or just to talk I don't think I'll be sleeping much tonight." Said Lucas as he looked into Brooke's eyes and saw tears.

"I will, I'm just tired so I'm going to try to sleep a little and I'll call you in the morning and then we can tell Karen and Keith." Said Brooke as she hugged Lucas for the umpteenth time that night.

"I love you, Pretty Girl. With all my heart."

"I love you too, we can do this right?" Said Brooke as she smiled at Lucas' nickname for her.

"Of course we can. We can get through anything as long as we're together." Said Lucas not really believing it himself.

He left and went to his house and entered his room through the private door that way his mother wouldn't question him about why his eyes were so red. He got changed and went to bed, he made sure his phone was close by just incase Brooke called him that night. He also did some thing that he hadn't done in a long time which was cry himself to sleep that night.

When Brooke got home she said goodnight to Nathan and Haley and went straight to her room and broke down in tears again. She knew both her and Lucas could get through this just as he said they would, but she knew he was just as scared as she was, even if he wouldn't say it out loud to her. But she knew because she knew him just as well as she knew herself. He was like that, he would do anything he could to protect you or spare your feelings. She knew even with that wall in place he was scared. She thought of calling him but decided against it because he still needed to process everything.


	3. Chapter 3 A Couple Years

The song title is _'There Goes My Life'_ By Kenny Chesney.

_Special Thanks to: Laura369, jeytonlover, and Pauline J for their reviews._

(I don't own this song or OTH)

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl._

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls._

Brooke and Lucas woke up early the morning after she told him that she was pregnant. Before they even attempted to tell his family they went to breakfast first and talked about what they wanted to do.

"So did you think about what you wanted to do?" Asked Lucas carefully.

"I already told you I'm keeping the baby." Said Brooke thankfully they went to the next town over where they didn't know anybody.

"That's not what I meant, what I meant was do you want to move in together, cause I'll do whatever you want to do." Said Lucas.

"I know we weren't planning on bringing up the 'M' word until after graduation but maybe we should at least discuss the possibility I mean I'm not saying we should run off right away, but maybe sometime before the baby comes." Said Brooke.

"I think it's a good idea, Brooke I want to be with you for the rest of my life and if you want to do that then we'll do it because I'm the guy for you." Said Lucas.

"Then we're getting married before the baby comes." Brooke.

They finished their breakfast and paid then headed back to Tree Hill to tell Karen and Keith about the baby and their impending marriage. They arrived back there a couple minutes later and noticed that both of them were home so hopefully it would be a little easier then telling them separately.

"Hello Mom, Keith!" Said Lucas as they walked into the house.

"Hi Sweetheart, Hi Brooke." Said Karen as she walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Hi Karen."

"Hey Mom."

"So where did you two take off to so early in the day?"

"Oh we just wanted to go out to breakfast somewhere." Said Lucas.

"That's nice I didn't even see you come in last night." Said Karen knowing she heard him.

"Yeah, I was tired so I went straight to bed when I got back last night." Said Lucas. "So is Keith around?"

"Yeah he's out back why what's going on?" Asked Karen getting nervous.

"We just need to tell you guys something and would prefer if you were in the same room." Said Lucas.

"Okay. I'll go get him." Said Karen.

A couple minutes later Keith and Karen walked into the kitchen and the family sat down at the table.

"What we're going to tell you, you guys aren't going to be happy but I hope you'll respect our decision." Said Lucas.

"Just tell us Luke." Said Keith.

"Brooke's pregnant and we're going to move in together to raise our child." Said Lucas.

"Is this for sure?" Asked Karen.

"Yeah, I have the ultrasound picture right here." Said Brooke as she slid the ultrasound picture across the table.

"This is what you guys want to do?" Asked Keith.

"Yes. We've also decided to get married before the baby comes." Said Brooke.

"We're not happy, but what can we say you guys are being responsible about this so the only thing we can do is be there for you." Said Karen.

"Thank you Karen." Said Brooke.

"If you need anything to talk, or to complain about Lucas you know where to find me." Said Karen as she hugged Brooke.

"Thank you." Said Brooke.

"So where are you guys going to live?" Asked Keith.

"The apartment for now and then we'll look for a place." Said Brooke.

"What about Haley?"

"Well I think her and Nathan are working things out so when we find another place maybe Nate will want to move back, I won't leave her until she secures another room mate." Said Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas stayed at the apartment until a two bedroom opened up in their building and Nathan decided to move back in with Haley. Brooke and Lucas were married when Brooke was 4 months pregnant and hadn't started to show yet. They settled into a routine of work and school. They both graduated and decided to hold off on college for a semester since Brooke was due in October.

On October 22 Lorelai Bianca Scott was born with her mother's hair and her father's eyes. Lucas and Brooke worked hard to give their daughter everything they could. Every week there were new pictures on their fridge some that Lorelai had drawn or pictures that Brooke and Lucas had taken.

Bed time was special Lucas would get her ready and then Brooke would read to her and then they would both kiss her goodnight before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4 He Smiles

The song title is _'There Goes My Life'_ By Kenny Chesney.

Special Thanks to: jeytonlover, Laura369, and DanaJaycee for their reviews on Chapter 3. 

(I don't own this song or OTH)

_Chorus: _

_He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.  
_

Lorelai was talking in full sentences early probably due to the fact that Brooke would talk to her as an adult instead of like a child. One night she surprised Lucas when she was going to bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart Mommy and I will see you in the morning."

"I love you, daddy good-night." Said Lorelai.

"Where did you learn to say that?" Asked Lucas.

"Mommy tolded me while you at work." Said Lorelai.

"I love you too baby." Said Lucas as he hugged her and walked out of the room and sat down on the floor with tears coming down his cheeks, that was when Brooke walked out of their room.

"Luke? What's wrong?" Asked Brooke as she sat down next to him.

"I just realized when I was putting Lorelai to bed, how fast she's growing up and then she told me that she loved me and good night in one sentence." Said Lucas as he held Brooke close to him.

"She is growing up fast isn't she but just think we still have her for at least 16 years here with us." Said Brooke.

"Can't she just stay this age forever?" Asked Lucas not really meaning it.

"Sorry she has to grow up. Come on let's go and have some grown up time." Said Brooke as she went back down the hall to their room.

Lorelai continued to thrive and grew up knowing that no matter what happened her parents would always be there for her. On her first day of kindergarten Brooke and Lucas took her there and had to be convinced by the teacher to leave. Lucas and Nathan made Brooke promise not to let Lorelai date until they were cold and buried, however Lorelai began dating at the age at 16. When it came time for Lorelai to graduate high school she had decided to go to school on the west coast and got accepted to UC Berkley.

"Mom is he ever going to come inside he's been sitting out there for 2 hours." Said Lorelai.

"He'll come in when he's ready honey, he's just thinking that's all." Said Brooke knowing that Lucas needed his space at the moment.

"I thought he was happy I'm going to Berkley." Said Lorelai.

"He is, honey did you ever wonder why I call your father Broody?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Look outside again." Said Brooke.

"Okay."

"When he just sits there not reading the book that he actually brought outside and hasn't touched the cup of coffee I brought him an hour ago, it means he's brooding or thinking as he calls it and when he's done he'll come back in and it'll be like nothing happened." Said Brooke.

"Okay, but he is happy I'm going to Berkley?" Asked Lorelai.

"Yes, he is." Said Brooke as she hugged her daughter. "He is just having a hard time with the fact that you're all grown up that's all."

Lucas came back in about an hour later and hugged Brooke.

"While I appreciate the affection, Broody. You might want to go talk to Lorelai." Said Brooke.

"Why?"

"She thinks you're not happy about her going to Berkley and that's why you were outside all this time." Said Brooke.

"I'm fine with her going there I'm just worried about her there by herself that's all." Said Lucas.

"I know I am too, but she needs to hear that from you honey not me." Said Brooke as she hugged him back.

"Okay, is she upstairs?"

"Yeah." Answered Brooke.

Lucas went upstairs and knocked on the door to Lorelai's room.

"Come in."

"Hey sweetheart, I just wanted to tell you that I'm good with you going to California." Said Lucas.

"So why did you sit outside for three hours like that?"

"Because I'm worried about you being there alone without your mom and I close by." Said Lucas.

"Daddy I'll be fine, besides I know if I need anything you, Uncle Nate and Grandpa Keith would be on the first plane out there." Said Lorelai.

"We most definitely would, so don't hesitate in calling us okay."

"I won't but Daddy in order for me to be a grown up I have to grow up and that means I have to go to college." Said Lorelai.

"Why can't you be two again?" Asked Lucas.

"Because, it doesn't work like that." Said Lorelai.

"No it doesn't."

"Well I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep, I love you, daddy good-night." Said Lorelai.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Said Lucas.


	5. Chapter 5 She Had that Honda

The song title is _'There Goes My Life'_ By Kenny Chesney.

(I don't own this song or OTH)

_She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast._

The summer flew by too fast and pretty soon it was time for Lorelai to leave and drive out to Berkley. Lucas was outside making the car was okay for her drive and she was inside making sure she didn't forget anything and Brooke was making sure she wanted to take all the shoes and clothes she did.

"Honey are you sure you don't want to leave some stuff here?" Asked Brooke.

"Mom, don't worry I left your black stilettos in your closet along with your red dress." Said Lorelai.

"Still are you sure you want to go because it's not too late to change your mind and stay home with your father and I."

"You know I expected this from Daddy, but you I thought you'd be glad not to have to share Daddy anymore." Said Lorelai.

"I am, trust me but I still don't want to believe you're old enough to go somewhere with out us." Said Brooke.

"I'll be fine Mom, you guys did a good job with me considering you were still kids yourselves." Said Lorelai.

"Honey, you are the best thing your father and I ever did in our lives." Said Brooke. "Now don't tell your father that I'm telling you this but we don't want to be grandparents any time soon, and I know your grandparents don't want to be great-grandparents so be safe and remember you can not depend on him to be protected it's up to you." Said Brooke.

"I will remember that."

"And also that the best way to avoid making me a grandma at 36 is not to have sex at all." Said Brooke joking around.

"Mom, just so you know I don't plan on doing anything that will make you and Daddy grandparents any time soon." Said Lorelai

"Good to know." Said Brooke as she hugged Lorelai.

"You're good to go, all though I don't want you too." Said Lucas as he came back into the house.

"Thank you Daddy for letting me do this." Said Lorelai.

"You're welcome honey, now here is my card use it for the trip only give it back when you come home for Thanksgiving."

"Got it." Said Lorelai as she hugged Lucas and grabbed her backpack and they all walked out side.

They all hugged again and Lorelai got in her car and drove off waving at her parents.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight?" Asked Brooke breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Said Lucas. "I'm going to go in the backyard for a little while."

"Luke, she's going to be fine, it was only a matter of time before she left us, I'm glad it's for college and not our reasons."

"I know, but she's our baby, I'm not ready for her to be grown up yet."

"Neither am I but she did, and we just have to get used to that." Said Brooke.

"I'm trying I'm just going to go think in the backyard for a little while." Said Lucas.

"Okay." Said Brooke as she walked into the house to call Haley.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Did she leave yet?" Asked Haley.

"Yeah a couple minutes ago." Said Brooke sitting in Lorelai's room.

"How's Luke?"

"Brooding in the backyard."

"And where are you?"

"In her room."

"You guys will be okay, she'll be back in a couple months." Said Haley.

"Yeah, and then she'll have to leave again."

"I know but hey just think you and Lucas have never lived in your house by yourselves. Now's your chance to do all the things you wanted to do when you first moved in." Said Haley trying not to have the visuals. "So go break Lucas out of his brooding and have some fun with your husband."

"Thanks Hales."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

Brooke snapped Lucas out of his brooding a few minutes later and they reluctantly celebrated their newfound freedom of an empty house.

Lorelai arrived in California a few days later and settled into her classes. A few weeks in she met a guy named Bradin. She's planning on bringing him home for thanksgiving where she also plans to reluctantly turn over Lucas' credit card. She is enjoying college.

_And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye._

_There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye._


	6. IMPORTANT AN!

Calling all OTH Fans

On May 18th the CW will be announcing the line up for next fall. Now I have heard that our favorite show is a toss up, there are no guarantees that we are going to make it into next fall line up. I know that there are so call schedules out and that there are rumors that we are all set, but guys as much as I wish it was true its not. A decision has not been made and we need to do what we can to get the show back next year because you guys know Mark is ending this season with a cliff hanger. Two weeks guys, we have to weeks to make sure our show is back. Veronica Mars was picked up for a second season because the fans send letters, emails, and did what ever they had to do to let Dawn Ostroff know they want VM back and she brought it back. So let's do it, lets let Dawn know we want it back. So this is what you can do.

1.) WRITE LETTERS. It doesn't have to be long just say I want OTH back, tell her why you love the show. I did it I printed out three letters, mailed them and felt like I made a contribution. Here is the address send all letters ASAP to:

Ms. Dawn Ostroff  
President of Entertainment, The CW  
11800 Wilshire Blvd.  
Los Angeles, CA 90025

2.) go to this thread and leave a message for Dawn Ostroff. This thread was started so all members can leave her a message on why we love the show, why we want it back season four, and what couples we love. I am sending her a huge package filled with all the episodes that the members have reviewed and the responses to this thread so please do this it may help bring it back next season.

3.) Kristen on E online who loves has named it the show that is "likely doom". She picks one show every year and we need it to be one tree hill. She gives a huge shout out on her tv show and in the past when she has done this the shows have been picked up for another season. Past shows have been Veronica Mars, Roswell, Angel, ECT and she has helped saved them. All you have is send her emails telling her what show you want to make it into the fall line up that is doomed on her list. Email her at use as many emails addresses that you have and make sure you do this right now. Please! Time is running out.

4.) The Rally! If you live in California then please go to the save OTH Rally May 1st in front of Dawn's office. Here is the info:

FROM 

RALLY FOR ONE TREE HILL! -- Please note new date, May 1

"There's Only One Tree Hill, We Want Season 4!" OTH fans in the LA area are organizing a rally to convince the CW we love OTH. On Monday, May 1, at 4 pm, gather outside the office of the new CW president Dawn Ostroff, and let her know how much you love One Tree Hill and want it to be on the CW for a season 4.

Her office is located at 11800 Wilshire Blvd., in between Granville and Stoner Ave., on the Southwest Corner of Wilshire/Granville, in Los Angeles! Let's line the streets for OTH! Organize groups of your friends to attend! 

Bring signs, t-shirts, noisemakers, and your love and support for OTH, and let's make sure we get a season 4! See you there!

The group needs at least two team leaders/contact persons who will be attending the rally, to help with organizing and promoting the rally. We are also looking for persons willing to carry signs showing how much OTH Fans with Benefit has raised for the NBCF. Please email if you are interested! Flyers for stealing and printing will be available soon, so keep checking back. We need a lot of people at this event to make noise for OTH!

So guys the next two weeks are so important please help out. It takes a minute, a second, the same amount of time it takes to read spoilers you can use that time to write one letter and put a stamp on it, to leave a message on the thread, to go to the rally, to email Kristen. If you love the show then you will help out.

Thanks Guys, Please Help us out!

Love,   
Emily


End file.
